


Three Parts Of A Soul

by AceOnIce



Series: Magic Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus has been living without his soulmates for too long, but a nephilim crashes into his life and changes everything.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Meliorn
Series: Magic Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219148
Comments: 48
Kudos: 68
Collections: Make it Magic





	1. Magnus / Meliorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Facialteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/gifts), [Wolfpup_4973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup_4973/gifts), [Shergar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shergar/gifts), [Molly_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/gifts), [PassionObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/gifts).



> Thank you to [PassionObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed) for the idea with the soulmarks on their arms, you're wonderful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Magnus' soulmates attempts to comfort him, but they're both waiting for their third to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be my new favorite ship, oops.  
> It's a rare pair so, please, don't like? don't read.
> 
> There's a bit of angst in the first chapter so mind the tags (the other 2 chapters will be happy, I swear.)

Magnus finds himself on a bridge. He can’t remember how he got there, and he thinks he might be drunk, or high.

All he knows is he wants, _needs,_ the pain to stop. It’s eating him alive, and why does everything end so painfully?

He lifts himself onto the wall of the bridge, his movements lacking their usual grace. He dangles his feet over the water far below and thinks about how it would be easy, too easy, to pitch himself off. To make the pain finally stop.

A broken sob heaves from his throat and he realizes his face is wet. He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying.

Magnus presses a shaking hand to his upper arm, over the sleeve of his jacket. Underneath the fabric, flowering vines decorate his arm, from his elbow to his shoulder, adorned with pink mandevilla flowers— peace, contentment, creativity— that had burst into bloom when he’d met Meliorn.

He shrugs off his jacket and looks down at his other arm. The tank top he’s wearing leaves it on display. A stem wraps around his bicep, small buds decorating it. He’s not sure what it will be— or more importantly, _who it will bloom for—_ because even the leaves have yet to grow. He presses his palm over it, nails biting into his skin.

_He needs to call Meliorn._

He nearly subjects his phone to a water death when he fumbles it out to send what he’s sure is a barely comprehensible text.

He loses track of time after that, until the seelie knight arrives at his side.

“What are you doing?” Meliorn asks, steady as ever. His elbows rest on the wall beside where Magnus is sitting, dark eyes focussed on the lightening horizon.

Magnus is disappointed but not surprised to see that Meliorn’s arms are covered. The yellow jasmine flowers are hidden, as is the stem that adorns his other arm. Yellow jasmine for Magnus. Love, positive energy, sensuality.

But, yellow jasmine is poisonous, and Magnus is the great destruction.

“Magnus.”

He hums, swaying, shoulder bumping Meliorn’s. “Tell me they’ll be here soon,” he says, instead of answering Meliorn’s earlier question. “Lie to me. Tell me, tell me I won’t be alone much longer.”

“You’re not alone,” Meliorn says instead.

Magnus sighs, leaning against him, feeling that familiar sense of almost-home. Safe, comfortable, but still missing something. Missing the third piece of their souls. The reason they’d agreed to wait to start any serious relationship It’s for the best. But sometimes, when the lonelinesssets in, Magnus hates it.

“I’m tired, petal.”

Meliorn doesn’t answer, but he helps Magnus off the wall. He picks up the jacket and phone that Magnus had forgotten. He walks Magnus back to his loft, and carefully removes the warlock’s makeup.

Magnus falls asleep to soft breathing, wrapped in Meliorn’s arms.

He wakes up sober, head pounding. Meliorn is gone, but a mandevilla vine has sprouted from the carpet, the flowering vines wrapping around Magnus’ headboard.


	2. Magnus / Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets his second soulmate when the pretty shadowhunter saves his life at Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some undeterminable amount of time after part one.

Magnus has lived long enough to know that compassion can get him killed. He’s seen enough downworlders killed by circle members to know that sticking around when the blood-thirsty shadowhunters show up always ends badly.

So when a small red-haired girl, that he recognizes instantly, approaches him in Pandemonium and circle members come after her, he’s ready to flee to save his own life. Though, he does offer to help her, if not in the way she wants.

“I won’t run away from my problems, and neither should you,” Clary tells him, voice full of typical nephilim self-righteousness despite growing up mundane.

Magnus is about to answer that sometimes sticking around can get you killed, when an arrow whizzes past his face. He turns just in time to see a circle member collapse behind him, arrow buried in his chest. A _runed_ arrow.

Magnus turns to search for the culprit, just as the prettiest nephilim he’s ever seen brushes past him, focussed on retrieving his arrow. The arrow that had just saved Magnus’ life.

He can’t help but stare. The shadowhunter’s leather jacket clings to his arms, showing off toned muscles. A dark defense rune is drawn over his throat, begging to be covered in marks.

Time seems to skip as an ache goes through Magnus’ arm, flowers bursting to life beneath the layers he’s wearing. His heart giving a stutter as his very soul recognizes the shadowhunter.

“Who are _you?”_ He breathes, too low to be heard.

Suddenly all plans of leaving are tossed out the window. It’s what he _should_ do, but how can he leave when he’s finally found the piece of his soul he’s been waiting so long to find? The third piece— and as soon as they’re safe, as soon as he knows the man’s name, he’s going to call Meliorn. They’d never imagined that their third could be a _shadowhunter._

Said shadowhunter looks up and Magnus can see the moment he realizes he’s found one of his soulmates. His eyes go wide, hand going to his shoulder, thumb rubbing over his sleeve where Magnus is sure a yellow jasmine flower has bloomed.

“Magnus,” Clary says, insistent.

He glances at her and remembers everything else. The memories, Camille’s old necklace, the circle members. “We’ll talk, but… not here.”

Magnus spins his magic around his house, summoning a portal.

The blond shadowhunter steps forward, confrontation on his face. “You’re leaving?”

“Would you rather wait for the rest of the circle members to find us?” Magnus bites back, eyes scanning for the dark-haired shadowhunter and finding him only a few steps away. He’s unfairly gorgeous, with messy dark hair, a scar in his eyebrow, and bright hazel eyes that are focussed on Magnus. The warlock swallows hard, remembering the danger closing in around them. “We can talk at my loft.”

He leaves it at that, stepping through the portal and hoping his soulmate will follow. Magnus needs to know the name that goes with that pretty face.

There’s a lot to be done before Magnus actually gets to speak to his soulmate, _Alexander Lightwood—_ and doesn’t that surname bring up some trauma, alone. He does find that Alec’s hand fits perfectly in his when he helps the group of shadowhunters retrieve Clary’s memories. Then Magnus sends Jace, Isabelle, and Clary on their way.

Alec, thankfully, is happy to stay, lingering in the loft, rocking on his toes like he can’t sit still. Magnus feels the same so he pours himself a drink.

“Alexander, you are quite a surprise.”

Alec’s lips pull up in a slightly disbelieving smile. “ _Me?”_

Magnus hums, his eyes falling on Alec’s dark leather jacket, knowing what the sleeve hides. “May I see?”

The shadowhunter tugs off his jacket and shirt, revealing truly spectacular muscles and runes that Magnus wants to memorize.

Alec’s left arm has familiar, though for now flower-less vines wrapped around his bicep. The other has the yellow jasmines that Magnus has seen on Meliorn several times before.

The nephilim shuffles. “Can I see yours?”

Magnus sets his drink down and magics his shirt away with a snap. He holds his arms out in front of himself to see the two sets of flowers. Pink mandevillas on one side, the other adorned with fresh white flowers that Magnus can’t wait for Meliorn to identify. The flowers compliment each other in the most beautiful way.

Alec steps forward, gravitating towards Magnus. “Which are mine?” Magnus traces one of the white flowers and Alec smiles at him. Then he looks at Magnus’ other arm. “Whose…?”

“Meliorn,” Magnus answers, suddenly desperate to see his other soulmate, to see both of them together. Hopefully Meliorn will forgive him for the delay.

Alec’s eyes drift around the loft. “Where is he?”

“The seelie realm.” Magnus writes sends a quick fire message, knowing Meliorn will join them as soon as he gets it. “He’s a seelie. Well, a half-seelie, but he doesn’t like to be reminded of that so best not to mention it.”

Alec slips back into his shirt, _disappointing._ “How long have you been with him?”

Magnus reluctantly redresses and picks up his drink. He lowers into one of the comfortable chairs, gratified when Alec sits across from him. “I’ve known petal for… seven decades? But we’re not together.”

“Why not?”

“We were waiting for you, darling.” It should be the most obvious thing in the world, but Alec’s innocence is incredibly refreshing.

Alec flushes and looks away. “You were? Why?”

“Meliorn is wonderful… but we both knew from the moment we met that something was missing. That _you_ were missing. Besides, we didn’t want to put the pressure of a who-knows-how-long relationship on you when we did finally meet.”

And Alec, _wonderful, sweet_ Alec, actually apologizes. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

Magnus lets out a startled laugh, but before he can tell Alec he has nothing to be sorry for, there’s a knock. Excitement thrums through Magnus, propelling him to his feet. _Meliorn._


	3. Magnus/Meliorn/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn joins Magnus and Alec at the loft and everything is good and nothing hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to even out the first chapter <3

Meliorn, unsurprisingly, only has eyes for Alec at first. Magnus isn’t offended, nor surprised. Alec is not only new, but also everything they’ve been waiting for. They’ll have time to appreciate each other later.

Alec must have expected Meliorn to be his other soulmate, but his face is still as adorably confused as when he’d spotted Magnus earlier and felt the yellow jasmines bloom.

“Petal, come inside.”

At Magnus’ words, the fae steps into the loft, raising onto his toes to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Magnus is stumped, trying to recall if they’ve ever exchanged such soft, sweet gestures before despite knowing they never have. He thinks Meliorn is just as excited as he is, as he hopes Alec is as well.

Then Meliorn is moving across the room, taking in the shadowhunter who seems to tower over him, being at least a foot taller. “Alexander Lightwood?”

Magnus closes the door as Alec glances between him and Meliorn. The shadowhunter utters a soft, “How did I get two beautiful soulmates?”

Magnus would like to say he doesn’t melt, but he knows he absolutely does.

“Let me see your arm,” Meliorn says, trying to seem unaffected. But Magnus notices a newfound pinkness in the tips of his pointed ears.

Alec takes of his shirt once again, easier this time with his jacket still off, and lets Meliorn see the flowers that have bloomed along both his biceps. Meliorn is quick to explain, “Yellow jasmines for Magnus, pink mandevillas for me.”

Alec traces the pink flowers along his arm, stopping where they line a rune. “What are mine?”

In answer, Meliorn tugs off his jacket to display his arms— and Magnus is seriously wondering if he’s actually going to survive having two beautiful shirtless men in his loft, and being unable to actually touch either of them. _Yet,_ at least.

“White gladiolus flowers. They represent strength, integrity, faithfulness,” Meliorn informs them, studying the new flowers with a soft smile.

Between one breath and the next, a real white gladiolus flower appeared in the seelie’s hand. His magic is simple, not flashy like Magnus’, but still utterly beautiful. He hands it to Alec before redressing, hair ever so slightly mused.

Alec is holding the flower, staring at it with awed shock.

“A shadowhunter? And a Lightwood?” Meliorn asks, turning to Magnus with a raised eyebrow. “Interesting.”

Magnus hums his agreement. He’s not looking forward to seeing Maryse Lightwood’s reaction to her son’s soulmates.

Alec finally sets the flower down, gently, to put his shirt back on. As soon as he’s dressed, he’s picking it up again and sniffing it. Meliorn is watching with what Magnus knows are absolutely heart eyes.

“I’ll put on some dandelion tea,” Magnus says as he moves towards the kitchen. When he passes, Meliorn slips a yellow jasmine flower behind his ear and the feeling of _home_ settles deep into his bones.

And Magnus knows that whatever may come to pass, they will weather it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll definitely be writing more of these 3 in the future!


End file.
